


Selflessness.

by taiji



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiji/pseuds/taiji
Summary: Set in 1996.Pata is too selfless, doing things to please his lover way too often.  They've been dating for a few years, and Hide barely gets the chance to do anything in return.  On a cold day, during a blizzard, Hide finally does something in return, even if it's not much.- Hide capitalised for reading purposes逸凡。
Relationships: hide/Pata (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 6





	Selflessness.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost got writer's block while writing this, but this is my second fanfiction began and finished today after not writing for weeks hehe, glad I didnt. Bear with my illiteracy in this story. Hope you enjoy =^w^=
> 
> 逸凡。

Hide removed from the microwave both of the mugs he’d prepared with heated milk, and lastly opened each pouch and poured one into each cup, after stirring both around and mixing the cocoa for a little while, he’d completed all of the tasks. Ready to serve, now…

He’d snuck to the living room of his shared apartment with his lover, now setting each cup on the coffee table in front of the loveseat his lover slept on. Finding space to relax on, he finally sat down. Nudging his lover’s arm, he softly, yet audibly, whispered “Hey, Pata, wake up! I have something for you!” The words followed by Pata’s eyes twitching for a moment until opening them.

Confusion, what could be important enough to cause Hide waking him up?

“What is it? Is everything ok?” After a moment of shifting, he sat up, looking Hide in the eyes with a hint of concern.

Suddenly Hide’s sweet smile had appeared on his lips, followed by giggling and an explanation, “Of course everything is okay! I just got back from the store, right before the blizzard started.. And I decided to make you hot cocoa.”

Tangled in a blanket, Pata’s eyes followed the hand motions of Hide in which they pointed to the coffee table with the hot cocoa placed on it. Pata couldn’t hold resistance against himself suddenly smiling as he felt his cheeks warm up, “Hide-chan, you didn’t have to do this for me… You’re so thoughtful.”

 _Just how selfless is he?_ Hide wondered, “But it’s super cold today and I don’t want you to spend your day in misery being cold” explaining, rolling his eyes “You always do things for me and you never let me do anything for you, I want to show you that you’re special to me.”

Grasping the mug, Pata allowed himself to enjoy a sip of the drink in which his lover prepared. “You know that spending time with you is good enough for me, you shouldn’t have to put an effort in trying to please me, I love you as you are.”

Once again, rolling his eyes, Hide thought this was unfair and decided to make an offer. “You’re too selfless.. I want to please you! Wait, I’ll give you a massage right now ok!?”

“If you insist.. You really don’t have to, though.” Pata kissed Hide’s cheek, soon before taking another sip of hot cocoa.

Now motioning his hands, “Move a little bit so I can reach your shoulders ok?” he ordered, of which his lover obeyed the request.

Hide placed his hands on Pata’s shoulders, and softly began rubbing them and gliding his fingers across his skin. As Pata’s lover pleased him with a massage, he enjoyed his hot cocoa.

Pata’s smile was pure and wide, quite clearly even being a genuine smile. Every time Hide would come to see it, his mood was heavily boosted. “Aww.. You look adorable when you smile.”

As he knew this would release more tension, he rubbed his shoulders slightly rougher than before. Praising Hide, Pata spoke again, “Ah~ this feels nice”

After a few more moments, Hide hit a good spot and now decided to stop. Excitedly, Hide asked “Did you enjoy it?”

Giggling, Pata had to admit, he really enjoyed it, “Yeah, I didn’t know this was what I needed.” 

“You need to let me do things for you more often!” Hide insisted, of course he was serious as he felt Pata did too much for him without ever receiving anything in return. 

Pata now agreed to the idea, “Well.. Fine.. if it’s what makes you happy”

“Finally! Now it’s my turn to spoil you” Hide threw his arms around Pata, forcing him into a hug in which he complimented with a quick peck on the lips.

Pata, loving to please Hide, would do anything to see him happy. Even if it meant that Hide was happy doing things for him instead, Pata accepted it.

逸凡。


End file.
